


I’m So Glad That We Are Doing This:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e23 Ho'okahi No La O Ka Malihini (A Stranger Only For a Day), Family, Family Dinners, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Mary & Steve are getting in some sibling time before she goes home, Do they get it?, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Kudos: 2





	I’m So Glad That We Are Doing This:

*Summary: Mary & Steve are getting in some sibling time before she goes home, Do they get it?, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

The McGarrett Siblings were glad that the case was over, Mary-Ann McGarrett was set up in her new hotel. The Blond was happy to have this time alone with her brother, Cause they have so much to make up for.

“This looks fabulous, Big Brother, Absolutely fabulous, I am glad that I came over, & I am so glad that we are doing this. Thank you for doing this”, She gave him a big smile. It made the former seal happy to hear it, “You’re welcome, Mare”, he said, as he kissed her on the top of her head.

“I am sorry for making such a big deal over you staying at that Air B&B, I just feel protective of you, Even though I know you can take care of yourself”. “Thanks, Steve, That means a lot”, she said, as she reached over, & hugs him.

They had their ice cream, & watched a couple of movies, as they relaxed a bit. The Blond Beauty knew that Steve would always be there for her, & that made her very happy, when she had that thought. She leaned against him, & snuggled up against him.

“Let love come back to your heart, I know that you had one bad experience, Don’t let it turn you off to be happy, Promise me ?”, “I promise, Mare”, She would take what she could get, as they further relaxed that evening.

The End.


End file.
